


Socialmediacest

by night_reveals



Category: Fandom RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Get off my lawn, Metafiction, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/pseuds/night_reveals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Larry is real!" tumblr sobbed, big fat tears reblogging themselves all over her face. </p><p>"No," replied LJ, smacking tumblr's youthful bum again. "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socialmediacest

**Author's Note:**

> "socialmediacest" was coined by the amazing [aliassmith](https://twitter.com/aliassmith_lj) & is a play on [a tumblr post](http://nightrevelations.tumblr.com/post/30018593747/what-the-fuck-is-wincest#notes) that oh so rightly asks "what the fuck is wincest."
> 
> For more background on recent 1D tinhattery and "Larry", see [here](http://eleveninches.livejournal.com/431033.html).

"Larry is real!" tumblr sobbed, big fat tears reblogging themselves all over her face. 

"No," replied LJ, smacking tumblr's youthful bum again. "No."

"They are," said tumblr as she tried to hold back her hiccups of pain. "They love each other and when – " a smack interrupted her but she kept going. " – when they come out, you'll be sorry, you _cocksucker_!"

"I – what?" said LJ, pausing for a moment before sighing and delivering another slap. "No."

"I know – " tumblr took a great, shuddering breath. "I know Management is paying you off to deny their love, and it won't work. We know the truth!"

"No." LJ grit her teeth. tumblr's bum was a vivid red, but her childish spirit obviously hadn't been broken. Yet through her many years, LJ had learned that there was a time and a place for everything. Perhaps, in time, tumblr would come to see the folly of her ways. 

This forgiving thought in mind, LJ sent tumblr to her room for the rest of the night, no internet allowed. 

There was internet in LJ's room, though, and after checking to see that tumblr was safely ensconced in her own space, LJ woke up her computer. She typed in her password, as always careful to not miss the all-important capital letter:

 _DomLijah_.

With that, LJ put the bratty tumblr out of her head and started scrolling her friends' page – happy to be back among the sane at last.


End file.
